Blue and Green
by Electronic-Star
Summary: For Agduna Week 2020, Day 4: Color


**A.N.** For Agduna Week 2020, Day 4: Color (I admit it's not my best work and it has an abrupt end. But enjoy I gues?)

**Blue and Green**

Before Agnarr met her blue was just a color for him. Nothing more and nothing less. It was neither his favorite, nor less favorite color. It just existed. And then he met her. She had the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen in his life. They were the clearest blue he's ever seen. They reminded him of a calm sea, but despite its calmness he always felt like drowning in them when he saw them. But in a good way. Heck, he never thought that 'drowning in a good way' existed…

From then on blue became his favorite color. But only that particular shade, because that was by far the most beautiful one. So it was very difficult for him to choose a stone for his engagement ring. He wanted it to be the same blue her eyes had, but he had no idea what to chose. Plus he had no knowledge of gemstones.

But thankfully Kai was there to help. Between his work he got all the info's Agnarr needed and he was very thankful for it. Eventually Agnarr chose the Hauynite. It was the exact shade of blue and the powers of the stone perfectly matched Iduna. She, too, could make everything positive. She, too, erased al of his negative feelings. And she, too, always made him feel happy and loved. It was the perfect stone to represent her.

He actually practiced his speech multiple times, but when it actually came to the point where he wanted to propose he was stuttering like an idiot. She just hugged him and told him to calm down. After taking a deep breath, he felt better already. She really must be magical, because after that he could tell her his feelings for her and propose. But he kept rambling on, telling her all about the stone he picked and he thought she was just like it. He actually never gave her any time to answer as he rambled on and on, telling her all about his feelings for her and how important she was to him and that he couldn't be without her anymore and-

Eventually Iduna silenced him with a kiss. Agnarr blushed when he realized that he just made a complete fool of himself, but before he could apologize she silenced him again by saying yes. For a moment he didn't even know what he should do for he couldn't believe his ears. Iduna waited patiently for his brain to catch up and he wondered if it's even possible to love her more than he already did. Then, when the shock subsided, he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, grinning widely.

His heart swelled when he heard her giggling and wrapping her arms around his neck to support herself. He spun them around happily, but being the clumsy king that he was he lost his balance and practically pinned her against the wall. Just as he was about to apologize, she silenced him again with another kiss. She always knew what he was thinking and what to do to shut him up and make him feel better.

* * *

Green has always been Idunas favorite color. And it's not just because she used lived in the woods. Most people preferred autumn, when the leaves turned to all kinds of colors, but Iduna herself preferred spring. The time where life returned to the forest, the first flowers, the first leaves on the trees. She really loved it.

And when she first spoke with the prince, uh, young king of Arendelle, she already noticed the light green color of his eyes. It was actually the kind of shade she loved the most. Like when you see the first little bud on the branches of the trees. Plus, her mother once told her that green is the color of hope.

In that moment he didn't really look that hopeful, but she did see through his mask. Throughout their friendship he told her that a king should put on a mask at all time. At least that's what his father has taught him. That was actually really sad, but what did she know about ruling a kingdom?

But it was funny that not long after he told her this he began to stop putting on a show. He said she was right. If he wanted the peoples trust, he had to be himself. It was really sweet that he took her words to heart. This also marked their time where they started to court. And throughout their courtship, he, of course, caught onto her love for green, plants and gardening and surprised her with a green house, where she could let anything grow that she wanted.

Agnarr was really nervous when he presented it to her, but once she said that she loved it, his eyes were sparkling like never before. He was obviously very happy that she liked it.


End file.
